The Mother She Never Knew
by sparkles321
Summary: The voice on the phone wasn't familiar, but he had a dim recollection that he'd heard it somewhere before. It was certainly brisk. "Afternoon, Carson. The wreck that killed your wife fifteen years ago? You always wondered about it, didn't you? You wondered if it was really an accident? I'll tell you everything you want to know- if you & your daughter drop the Polk case." R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**author note : constructive criticism is always welcome! This is set during the mystery stories from the 60s & 70s. p.s. I decided to name Nancy's late mother Elizabeth. thanks for reading!**

"Bring, Bring" The telephone in the Drew household was ringing. Nancy's father answered.

"Hello, Carson Drew speaking."

The voice at the other end was not familiar, but he had a dim recollection that he'd heard it somewhere before. It was certainly brisk and to- the-point. "Good Afternoon, Carson. The car wreck that killed your wife fifteen years ago? You always wondered about, didn't you? You wondered if it was really an accident? I'll tell you everything you want to know, if you drop the prosecution case against Martin Polk. I'll find a way to contact you. If you prosecute him, well, it will not be pretty, for you or your daughter, whom I understand is investigating the case. Got it ?" There was a click, and Carson was left staring at the telephone. Nancy was watching her father from across the room. As soon as he picked up the phone, he'd turned pale. Now he suddenly looked gray and old, not the strong, confident man she had always known.

"Dad, what is it? Who called?"

Mr. Drew turned to her. "Someone who doesn't want me to prosecute Martin Polk, and wants you to stop investigating him." Nancy was confused. "But, Dad, we've got lots of threatening messages through our work. Why are you so worried about this one?"

Her father dropped tiredly into his desk chair, scattering a few papers that had been dangling off his desk. "Nancy, he said he'd give me information on your mother's accident. Whether it was an accident or not. I don't know if he's for real or just trying to get us off track. He said he wouldn't hesitate to hurt us- Nancy, I think you should drop the investigation." "But Dad-"

Her father suddenly snapped his fingers. "It was David Lob, who called me. I knew I'd heard that voice! He's a longtime criminal. I prosecuted him several times, many years ago, before you were born. He was always jumping bail, and had so many connections it was impossible to catch him- he'd be out of the country in no time flat. He was a skilled forger, too. Not a good guy. No, Nancy, you're dropping the investigation."

Hannah Gruen came bustling in just then, arms filled with groceries. Nancy rose to help her, and Carson was left alone in his study. He rapped his pen on the desk thoughtfully, abruptly sitting straight up. He grabbed the drawer knob almost violently, but gently pulled out a framed snapshot wrapped in a handkerchief. It was a photo of a blond toddler sitting in a large chair beside a beautiful brunette woman, who was smiling up at the camera, the book she'd been reading to the little girl open in her lap. "Oh, Elizabeth.", he said softly, gazing at the photo of Nancy and his late wife.

**What do you guys think? This is my first fanfiction ever, so any reviews with tips or comments are VERY welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review! I fixed the typo! **

Carson was not a man to go with his first instincts. As a lawyer, he tended to think things through, considering every aspect of a case. Now, as sat at the kitchen table with Hannah and Nancy, finishing the remaining piece of lemon chifon pie,he took out a tablet and wrote every detail he could remember, with the women listening intently. He cleared his throat and began to read from his notes.

"Four months ago, I got a call asking me to prosecute a man named Marvin Polk. Apparently he'd created insurance scams across the country. When the police were on his trail, his home burnt mysteriously. He was unhurt, but the large home was a total loss. A teenage boy in a green sweatshirt was seen running from the blaze carrying a large package. It's unknown if he set the fire or was saving something from it. The woman who called me had lost nearly a hundred thousand dollars in his scams. The trial is set for next week. What I don't understand is how David Lob got involved. He's a notorious crime lord, and, quite frankly, a scam like this is beneath him. There's something fishy here..."

Hannah asked slowly, "Didn't Nancy find some important information?"

Mr. Drew nodded. She questioned witnesses at the scene of the fire, and found that the home seemed abandoned, but recently people had been seeing lights on at odd hours. One night the neighbors heard an explosion, and the home burned down. She was tracking the teenager the witnesses had seen, but... I want her to drop the investigation. She must have hit on something important for Lob to call me..." The doorbell rang suddenly,and Hannah leapt up nervously. "It's probably that awful man!", she declared, but nevertheless followed the Drews to the door. Bess and George were there.

"Why do you look so worried, Nance? Did you forget you're going shopping with us today?,asked Bess, her dimples deepening mischievously. George tapped her foot.

"There's a sale at Sport's 'n More, and I want to get a new-Nancy, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Nancy nodded. "Let's go. I'll tell you more in the car."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the girls had piled into Nancy's convertible, Bess turned to face her best friend. "Nancy, what's up?" Nancy looked dejected. "Dad wants me to stop investigating the case. And I was _ so_ close to finding that guy!" George broke in. "Why?!" "He got a threatening phone call. The man said he'd hurt us if we continued the case, and Dad recognized his voice as David Lob, a crime lord. He thinks it's fishy he's so involved in this type of case, and it must be dangerous."

Bess bit her lip. "But, Nancy, you always get threats like this. They're almost commonplace now. Your Dad never worried **this** much before. Could there be a reason he's so worried?" The girls had reached the store parking lot. Nancy parked the car and turned so she could see both Bess and George. In a unusually quiet voice, she said "Yes. The-the man mentioned my mother, and her accident. He-he said it might not have been an accident..." Her voice wobbled suddenly, and in an even quieter voice she added, "I don't even remember her. Dad never talks about her- I think it's too painful for him, and so I never asked..."

Bess and George stared at her, shocked. Nancy never mentioned her mother. Their mothers, Ms. Marvin and Ms. Fayne,had been friends with her mother, but all they ever said about her was that she died in a car accident coming home from visiting her sister. Bess sniffed, and George handed her a handkerchief. "It's so sad!", she murmured.

Nancy straightened suddenly. "I have to know about the accident. I just have to. Girls, will you investigate David Lob with me?"

**A bit of a cliff hanger, hmm? Should I continue writing this? It's my first fanfiction ever. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bess, ever timid, looked stunned. "The three of us? Alone? Chasing some criminal who threatened to hurt you?" George rolled her eyes. "Hypers, Bess. If that guy tries any funny stuff on us" - she demonstrated a judo flip with her hand - "you won't have to worry." Bess smirked. "I feel_ much_ safer now." George grinned at Nancy. "Count me in! It sounds like fun! Doesn't it, Bess?" She gave Bess a pointed look. "Uh, yeah, sounds great, Nancy, " Bess said unconvincingly.

The girls headed into the store, but one thought was constantly playing through Nancy's mind. The investigation. She wasn't going to drop it this easily. She scanned every teenage guy to see if he matched the description of the boy running from the fire the witness had seen. He was a weak clue, like clinging at a brick as one drowned, but Nancy was desperate. No one - Mr. Drew, Bess, George., even Hannah - knew how much she wanted to know about her mother. As a little girl, she'd asked Hannah, "Why do I not have a mommy?" Hannah had gently explained that Mommy lived in heaven now. She had died in a car crash when Nancy was little. She'd told Nancy it made Daddy sad to talk about it.

That was certainly true. If Nancy even asked him a simple question pertaining to her mother - "Why do we have two copies of _Jane Eyre _?" He'd reply slowly, choosing his words carefully "One was your mother's when she was a girl." Then she would ask Hannah , who told her the other one was a rare edition, a gift to Elizabeth, who delighted in books, from Carson. Even though her father was talkative and loving, always buying her the best, encouraging her in ballet, sports, spelling bees, swim lessons, and anything else Nancy excelled at and enjoyed, as she got older,it secretly stung her that Dad never talked to her about her mother.

Bess came out of a fitting room then, interrupting Nancy's reverie. She twirled about in a pair of too-tight yoga pants and a chic top. "How do I look?" Nancy began bravely. "Ah... the top is really cute, but the pants, er..." George filled in, "They scream 'I'm not dieting anymore!" Bess scowled and retreated back to the dressing room. George and Nancy waited until she was out of hearing, then they stared at each other and burst out laughing. Bess emerged from the stall, carrying the top, and headed to the checking counter. Almost immediately she gasped and rushed back to Nancy and George.

"The checkout guy.." she stammered. George snorted. "Surely you don't think _he's_ cute." Bess shook her head adamantly. "No, no. He's that boy Nancy's looking for! He fits the witness' description perfectly!"

**Well, what do you think? Please Review ?! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming! JZ, I may add the Hardy boys, I may not. What do y'all think ? Should I ?**

** "**Oh,man." George breathed. Nancy studied the boy. He matched the witness' description perfectly - tall, red hair, even the same dingy green sweatshirt. He looked a little younger than the girls, probably sixteen or seventeen. His name badge read _Troy Simms, Sales Clerk. _ Nancy approached the sales counter. The store was nearly deserted , and as soon as the elderly woman in line ahead of them left, she made her move. "Hi, Troy. I'm Nancy Drew, an amateur detective. I'd like to ask you some questions on what happened April 7, when Marvin Polk's home burnt down. Would you be the person to ask about this?" The boy's shoulders sagged a little, but he answered honestly. "Yes, ma'am." Nancy's mind was thinking furiously. _Yes ma'am? At least he's polite. He doesn't see like the arsonist or the evidence destroyer type, but you never know. Think, Drew, think! _

The boy said slowly, "I have a lunch break in fifteen minutes, and I can talk to you then, if you'd like to wait. I can't talk now - my boss won't like it." Surprised, Nancy said "That would be great." Bess bought the shirt , then joined Nancy and George on a nearby bench to wait. "He's innocent, " she declared rashly. George tilted her head to one side. "He does seem honest. But there's no way you could've judged his character in those two minutes. Nance, what do you think?" "I'm not sure yet. I agree with George that we need to be around him a little longer before judging what he's like," noticing Troy walking towards them, she added, "And we're about to find out."

Troy sat down, rubbing his palms together anxiously. They made a dry, raspy sound. "So, what did you want to ask me?" Nancy looked him on the eyes and . "Were you at Marvin Polk' s home April 7?" He nodded. "Could you please tell us what happened that night?" Troy took a deep breath and began, speaking fast. "My family lives two streets away from the house that burned. The night of April 7, I was home alone. My parents were visiting friends in the next town, and they hadn't arrived home yet. I heard a strange noise,like an explosion or somethin'. I got up and walked outside, and I saw flames spurting from the big house, that was, like I said, two streets away. A middle aged woman in pajamas approached me, sobbing, and said her little dog was inside the house. She said the firefighters were not there yet, and she wanted me to go inside the house and try to rescue her dog. She said she'd give me some money if I did. So, I went in and looked around, but I didn't hear or see any dog. The roof looked like it was about to cave in, so I ran away from the house."

"What about the package you were seen carrying?" Troy scratched his head. "That's the strange thing, ma'am. When I went inside the home, only the second floor was burning. There was a man standing just inside the door, next to a safe. He opened the door and was pulling out some papers. When he saw me, he dropped the papers and ran. So I picked them up, thinking the lady might need them. I never saw the lady or the money she offered me again, though, so I kept the papers. Never even looked at 'em. When I found the home belonged to the Polks, I became frightened that everyone would think I was an arsonist. So, I laid low for a while." He became silent. "Nancy, those papers may contain evidence on the Polks or the Lobs!" George cried.

**Well, what did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviewing and following and favorites! It was so awesome logging in this morning and seeing all the reviews! One reviewer said don't add the Hardys, one said please do. What do you think? P.S. A box of tissues is necessary for this somewhat angsty, rather long, very sad, flashback chapter.**

~Fifteen Years Ago ~

"'Night, baby. I love you." Carson paused just outside of the darkened doorway and smiled when he heard his little girl's response. "You're the bestest Daddy in the world, and Mommy's the goodest mommy." Chuckling to himself about Nancy's grammar, he made his was downstairs to his study, deciding to get his work finished before Elizabeth arrived home. He began scribbling away an opening statement for a defense case. So involved was he in his work an hour slipped by without him noticing. Realizing it was nearly midnight, he suddenly felt fear grip him. _Elizabeth was supposed to be home at ten._

He tried to calm himself. Maybe she and sister had got to talking, and she had gotten a late start. Yes, that must be it. He tried to focus on his work, but was nearly impossible. Suddenly, the phone rang. Frantically snatching it, he listened to the voice on the other end say words that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Mr. Drew? This is Lisa McNealy at River Heights General Hospital. Your wife was in a bad car accident. She's alive, but... the doctor said you and your family had better get here quickly. She's in ICU room 207." Carson nodded numbly, then realizing the woman couldn't see, said "Yes, I'll be right there." He rushed upstairs, gently carrying Nancy from her bed to the car seat. Remarkably,she remained asleep as he sped through the dark and quiet streets of River Heights. He hadn't realized he was crying until a tear dropped off his cheek and onto the steering wheel. Angrily he brushed it away._ Pull yourself together, Carson, _he silently berated himself.

He really was quite young, having graduated early at seventeen, and finishing the eight years of law school quickly by going to summer college as well, marrying Elizabeth and having Nancy in the middle of all those years. At 25, he had already won two important cases, and was hoping to add a third to that list. Pulling into the hospital parking lot, he leaped out of the car, carrying the still- sleeping Nancy, who woke and began to whimper as he inquired how to get to ICU. "I'm sorry, sir, but your little girl can't come in ICU," the nurse working the ICU entrance told him. "Please, her mother -", he began, his voice breaking. _Don't lose it, Carson!_ The elderly nurse, realizing the gravity of the situation,waved her hand as if dismissing a fly."All right, go on back." "Thank you!", he called sincerely as he raced towards room 207. What was he going to find there?

By the next morning, all the ICU nurses we gossiping about the handsome young lawyer, fresh out of law school, who refused to leave his wife's side. His wife had been very badly injured in a hit and run accident. And _such _an adorable little girl! It was like something out of a soap opera - the beautiful, badly injured woman, the good - looking, distraught man...

Carson stretched stiffly, sore from sleeping in the hard hospital chair next to Elizabeth's bed. Nancy, still asleep, lay beside Elizabeth, small enough to share the hospital bed. Elizabeth was asleep also. After a few hurried words last night, he hadn't been able to talk to her much. The doctor entered then. He was_ at least _65, and had taken an instant liking to the young attorney,who reminded him of his own boy. Carson looked at him, worried. The doctor sighed. He hated having to give news like this. "I'm sorry, son. She has several broken ribs, and one of them punctured her lungs. The best we can do is make her comfortable until..." As he looked into the young man's eyes, the doctor reflected that he had never before seen such depths of pain and sorrow as he saw now in the young man's face. Shortly after the doctor left, Elizabeth stirred and awoke. Her pretty face was contorted with pain, yet she smiled at Carson. "I love you." "I love you, too, Elizabeth," he said, squeezing her hand and trying not to show his emotions caused by seeing her like this. "Tell Nancy I love her, Carson. When she gets older, tell her I loved her...", she gasped for breath suddenly, and soon the room filled with panicked nurses. With her husband holding her hand and with Nancy beside her, Elizabeth Drew died.

~ present times~

Carson was home in his study. He'd forgotten that night until he received the phone call from David Lob, but now, with Nancy off with friends and Hannah at a Garden Club meeting, he remembered. And,for maybe the first time in the years since Elizabeth's death, he let himself cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**What did you think of the last chapter? Too angsty? I felt I needed a flash back chapter to clear things up. Back to the regular story now. Please review, I love hearing your thoughts! **

The next morning, when Nancy awoke, the first thing she did was reach under her pillow to make sure the packet containing the papers Troy had saved was still there. It was. She quickly dressed and made her way downstairs, eager to continue discussing the evidence the papers contained with her father.

After eating a delicious breakfast of Hannah's cinnamon rolls, both Drews headed for the living room. Nancy had already explained the astonishing way Troy had come by the papers. Now all they had to do was see what was so important about them, so important that David Lob would enter a burning home to save them. Mr. Drew opened the manila envelope carefully. The first sheet of paper was a list of names and money amounts. Nancy asked curiously "What do you think that is, Dad?" He studied it for a minute before replying. "I think it's a list of people hit by Marvin Polk's insurance scam. See, the woman who hired me to prosecute him is on here, as well as several others she mentioned. The money amounts must be the money he made off of them. I still don't get why David Lob was trying to save this paper on Marvin Polk. He's obviously trying to protect Polk from being prosecuted, but I don't understand why. Oh, well, maybe the next paper will tell us something."

The next few papers were merely correspondences, letters from David or his wife to others. Under closer examination, however, Nancy realized they were not simple letters. "Dad, this letter is addressed to Marvin Polk from David Lob, and it's dated fifteen years ago!", she cried excitedly. Her father took the paper from her and looked at it. At first, the letter was simple chat - family matters, the weather, sports. It quickly took a different note:

_Marvin, that Drew man is an incessant nuisance. We must watch out for him. He dredged up all sorts of evidence to show in court, incriminating matters that would've seen me locked away for years had my connections not come in handy. I will send you another payment,cash, of course, for your services in getting me out of the country. In your previous letter, you mentioned your fear someone - possibly Drew - would discover your business that helps men of my trade. Do not worry. I have a plan for revenge on Drew that will shut him up. I have noticed that, for a man as young as he is, he is extremely devoted to his little family. I understand he has a wife and a daughter. Perhaps injuring one of them is the route we must take. I will make it look like an accident - you can attest I am very good at that! Then, whenever he gets too hot on our tail,we will simply remind him what we are capable of doing. Revenge will be sweet. _

_Regards,_

_David Lob_

Shocked, Carson was starting to search through the rest of the papers when Nancy queried, "Dad, what does it say?" Her father was rapidly shuffling through the papers, scanning them to see if they contained any information as important as the other letter had had. He held up one finger, meaning she should wait. His eyes never left the papers. The telephone rang then, and Nancy went over to it. "Hello, this is Nancy Drew speaking." "Nancy? Ah, Carson's little detective, hmm? I am David Lob. Perhaps your father mentioned my previous call ? At any rate, if you wish to know the truth about your mother's death, come alone to the horse statue in River Park. If you attempt to trick me or bring police, I will know, and I will not tell you. Come tonight at 9:00." There was a click, and the phone was dead. "Nancy, who was that? I didn't hear you say anything to the person on the other end?" "Uh, that was George. She was inviting me to spend the night. You know how she is when she starts talking!" Nancy felt bad about lying to her father. It was not something she did regularly, but she knew he would never let her go on her own. Besides , George had invited her to spend the night, she'd just forgotten to mention it to her dad.

Carson was also struggling with a lie. He knew that if Nancy saw the papers, she would want to rush off and find David Lob. He had he her to stop investigating the case once already, and she had went and found these papers. Nothing he could say would get her to stop investigating. David Lob was obviously dangerous, and he didn't want Nancy getting hurt. Oh, God. If she was hurt he would never never forgive himself. Yes, he was going to have to lie to Nancy. "Oh, that's nice, dear. I'm going to the police station to have the handwriting checked on these, make sure they're legit." He left before she could ask any questions.

And so, that was how Nancy found herself walking through a deserted park at night. The shadows loomed eerily at her. This was against her better judgment. She knew that. But she also knew that if she didn't come here, she never would know the truth. George had reluctantly agreed to cover for her. A strange noise echoed through the stillness. She told herself it was nothing. The stars and a sliver of the moon twinkled at her, and she tried to focus on those. Suddenly the bush beside her bristled suspiciously. Following her instinct, she turned to run, but a hand clamped over her mouth. She bit the hand and kicked backwards, arms and legs flailing wildly, but whoever had her was too strong. A cloth that smelled sweet pressed against her nose, and she twisted her head away, knowing it was probably drugged. This wasn't her first rodeo. But the the effort of turning away proved too much. The sickly sweet smell consumed her, and she slumped to the ground.

**Well? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

At the same time Carson was explaining the results of having the handwriting expert at the River Heights police station check the papers for their legitimacy to Hannah, Nancy was laying on a hard floor in a dark room. She stirred groggily and sat up. Her head ached so badly she had to wait for the pain to subside before moving . After letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she noted a man sitting on a rickety folding chair in one corner of the room. Her keen eyes drank in every inch of her surroundings - a shack with a locked door and a window too small for even the most slender eighteen year old to escape through.

Turning, she addressed the man in the chair. "Mr. Lob, I presume?" The man chucked , a humorless sound. " Yes. You have an excellent wit, my dear. Now, let's get down to business. I do apologize for bringing you here _ so_ unceremoniously, but I was certain you'd been told not to go off with strangers, and even if I asked politely I doubted you'd come. I'm really quite surprised you came here at all, even if you were curious. Curiosity killed the cat, you know. While you are no cat, I must admit I didn't know you were so trusting." Nancy spoke softly, almost imperceptibly. "I'm not. But I need to know the truth." David Lob smiled patronizingly. "Are you really so naive as to think I'd tell you "'I killed your mother' and then let you go? For that is the truth, Miss Drew. I killed your mother." Nancy felt rage, shock, and something else welling up inside of her. It was immense sadness. "Why?!", she screamed angrily,losing her cool for a moment. "Why, I thought you knew. Those papers you dredged up (yes, I've been watching you) would've told you everything! I suppose suppose you gave them to your father without reading them, and he didn't tell tell you what they said for fear you'd dash off and go find me, a dangerous convict. But it looks like you did, didn't you?" Nancy tried to mutter something something sarcastic, but Lob cut her off.

"It was a rhetorical question. Anyway, when you were very young, your father, just out of law school, prosecuted me for a few of the offences in my long and varied life story, but I won't bore you with those facts. He dug deep, investigating the way I've heard you often do. He brought all sorts of evidence to court that day,evidence over trivial matters but the jury thought it was fascinating stuff. My good friend Marvin Polk operated a business that helped people like myself leave for parts unknown when things in the States got too hot for them. He helped me leave shortly after that.

However, your father was asked to prosecute me _again. _Foolishly, I had returned to America. Marvin could not help me, as he was under police scrutiny even then, just for the insurance scams. No one knows about his side job except an exclusive bunch of myself and other people in my position. So, desperate times call for desperate measures. Mad at your your father, I looked for a way to hurt him. I had heard he was excedingly devoted to his little family. I followed your parents for a little while. One night, I learned your mother was taking a lonely route home from her sister's. I wrecked her car and made sure there was no evidence. You learn to be be good at matters like that in my type of job." He paused. Nancy was crying silently. "I thought you you wanted wanted to hear the truth? There's more to the story, Miss Drew ", he taunted. "So, your father always wondered about it. Everyone else believed some teen had hit her car by accident, became frightened, and ran off. I knew he would never believe this, but there was no evidence. I had the advantage over him now. I decided next time he tried to prosecute Marvin, me, or anyone else I knew, I would tell him the truth, kidnap another family member, and remind him what I was capable of doing."

_"I played right into his hands!" _ Nancy realized sorrowfully. It had been stupid of her to even think the man would tell her the truth and let her go. She had thought she could somehow learn the truth, outwit him, and leave the park. Now, however, she realized she must have been unconscious for a long time, because it had been growing lighter outside as Lob spoke. She could only hope Bess or George would call her Dad when she didn't return to the party. But what did the man know of the Polk house fire? If she could keep him talking, maybe she would find a way to get out. She shivered suddenly. The man was insane for thinking he could pull this off. _Okay, Drew, let's assess the situation. You're locked in a shack somewhere near River Park, with a possibly insane, dangerous convict. Lovely._

**_Review? The Hardy Boys may be in the next chapter, what do you think about that? How are you liking the story so far? REVIEW !_**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW! Thanks for the reviews and follows! It means a lot to me. Okay****, so I know I said this was set during the Nancy Drew Mystery Stories, but because I'm adding the Hardys it's during the Nancy Drew/ Hardy Boys super mysteries. **

George Fayne ran her hand through her short black hair. She looked from the clock that read 6:00 a.m to her cousin, Bess, and then back at the clock. "It's been almost nine hours since Nance left, Bess. We shouldn't have let her go." It scared Bess to hear George talk like this. Usually she was the worrywart,and George was the strong, fearless one. Nervously she asked, "Should we call Mr. Drew? Or what if Nancy found all the info she needs and is trailing the guy, and we're just overreacting?" "I don't know, Bess, I just don't know." They sat in silence for minute. George jumped up suddenly. "I'm calling Mr. Drew. He can decide if we need to go to the police or not." Bess nodded. "I - I'm calling someone too." "Who?", George asked curiously. Bess blushed. "Joe!" As an afterthought she added, "Oh,and Frank. If anyone can help Nancy, it's them." Both girls headed off to make their calls.

Joe Hardy grinned at his brother, Frank. They had just completed a strenuous mission for ATAC, and it felt good to be so relieved. As he sped away, he turned to Frank. "Hey, buddy, at least you didn't get shot this time!" "Do you have to _always_ bring that up?"asked Frank good-naturedly. He felt the rush of adrenaline he always felt after cracking a tough case. "That _was_ pretty awesome,though," he agreed. Joe's phone rang then, and he shifted, trying to pull it out of his pocket without taking his eyes off the road. "This is Joe Hardy." "Joe?" Bess sounded frantic. "This is Bess. Nancy left to investigate a criminal at nine last night, and I haven't have heard from her since. This isn't just any crimminal, though. She thinks this guy might be responsible for her mother's fatal car wreck." "What?!" "If you'll stop by George's house and pick us up, we'll show you where she said said she was going and tell you the whole story. That is, if you guys can come." Bess sounded like she was about to burst into tears. Joe didn't think twice. Swinging the car around towards River Heights, he told her "We'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up and saw Frank staring at him. "Is something wrong with one of the girls? Is - is it Nancy?"Joe nodded. Seeing how worried his brother was, he added, "Frank, just take a deep breath, okay? This is Nancy we're talking about. She'll be alright. You'll see." Despite his words, even Joe felt panic surging through him. Frank stared at the road ahead and silently urged the car to hurry.

Meanwhile, George was doing one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. She was getting ready to call Mr Drew to tell him Nancy was missing, and that she had possibly been kidnapped by the man who might've killed his wife. Oh, boy. Staring at the phones, she was arguing with the little voice inside her head._ Mr. Drew needs to know," _said the voice. But _what if Frank and Joe find her, and she's perfectly fine? Oh, I can't do this."Call him," _the voice said. And, with shaking hands, George dialed the number she knew so well.

Nervously, she waited for the call to go through. She heard his voice saying hello. Taking a deep breath, she began shakily. "Mr. Drew? This is George Fayne. There's something I need to tell you."

**Well** ? Please review! There will be a lot more Hardy stuff in the next chapter, don't worry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter! **

It had taken Joe a record ten minutes to complete a twenty minute drive. As he flew into the Fayne driveway, his tires sprayed gravel in every direction. Frank leapt out and climbed into the backseat with George so Bess could give Joe directions. As she clamored into the passenger seat, she explained quickly where River Park was before telling the Hardys what happened. "See, Nancy and her dad got a call from this guy-" "His name was David Lob," George interrupted. "Yeah. So, anyway, the guy is this really dangerous crimminal. He tells them to drop the Polk case or he'll hurt them. If they do drop the case, as an incentive, he'll tell them the truth about Nancy's mother's car wreck -wether it was an accident or not."

George said,"But, see, the case the guy wants them to drop is pretty tame - insurance scams. Why would a crime lord be so desperate to stop them? Mr. Drew told Nance to drop the case, but but she tracks down this kid who saved papers from the burning Polk home. Then Nancy gets a call from David Lob. He tells her to come alone to the park at nine, and he'll tell her about her mother's car wreck. So, last night she asked us to tell her Dad she was spending the night with us at my house." "And we covered for her. " Bess began to sob. Frank and Joe looked at one another. The girls weren't making much sense, but they had pieced together what was happening.

George's voice wobbled. "Guys, that's not all. I called Mr. Drew to tell him Nancy was missing, and...he said the papers contained evidence David Lob was responsible for the car wreck. Marvin Polk was always helping Lob escape the country Lob when the police were on his tail, and he was terrified the police would find out. So Lob called the Drews and threatened them, trying to get them to stop investigating Polk and his wife. Mr. Drew didn't tell Nancy about this because he was afraid she'd try to find Lob on her own."

They had reached River Park. Almost simultaneously, they jumped out of the car. Now Frank took over. "Okay, everyone. We're trying to see if Nancy is being held prisoner somewhere in the park, or if she's somewhere else searching for clues. Let's all keep quiet and listen for any noises." As he spoke, he was strapping his ATAC-issued gun onto his belt. He was a good shot, having plenty of target practice time, but he could count on his fingers the number of times he'd actually shot_ at _somebody. However, one of the ATAC mottos-nd one of his personal mantras-was to be prepared for any situation. Now, as they walked down the trail towards the lake, he realized just how vast the state park was.

"Maybe we'd better split up -" he began. Bess clutched Joe's hand. "I'm staying with you," she declared, sounding frightened. Joe put his arm around her protectively. "Okay, Bess," he said a little awkwardly. They both headed down the trail. Frank and George, meanwhile, where hiking towards one of the campground sites. Luckily, it was still very early, and the few campers that were at the park were still asleep. Frank eyed a faded trail that was barely noticeable in the grey dawn. "Hmm." He approached it and noted the signs he had been trained to recognize - a struggle. Footprints that appeared like someone had struggled wildly where pointing every which way, and twigs and bushes were snapped irregularly. "Someone was grabbed from behind, and they started fighting. Whoever grabbed the person started dragging them away, and the person clutched at bushes and tree limbs, trying to keep from being taken away," he explained to George.

"Do you think that the person who was grabbed was Nancy?" She sounded concerned. Frank stroked his jaw. "I don't know. Let's follow this trail and see where it leads, but we need to be careful. We can't help Nancy if we're kidnapped, too." Cautiously, they started dlowing the trail. It soon merged into a deer path through a thicket, but they followed it nevertheless. A thick layer of vines appeared, and they pushed through them. Suddenly Frank stopped in amazement. A tiny shack and a little pond were right smack in front of him!

George slipped suddenly, and her ankle twisted underneath her. She let out a little cry. Instantly, she clapped her hand over her mouth and looked apologetically at Frank, who waited with bated breath. Was David Lob going to come out of that shack?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my loyal readers! Many thanks to all the reviewers and followers! Here's another chapter for you. Don't forget to review...The more feedback I get, the more I want to update!**

**"**What do you know about the fire at the Polk home?" David Lob and his wife, a ugly, sallow woman, were sitting across from the girl detective. Nancy was tied up, but not gagged. Her head still throbbed painfully, but she forced herself to question the Lobs. It had become increasingly obvious that David Lob was insane, driven by his hate for the lawyer who had prosecuted him. Nancy had deduced that he has once been a brilliant but criminal mastermind. He had changed over the fifteen years, that was certain. He no longer spoke elegantly, sometimes slurring his speech almost drunkenly. At times he would laugh maniacally for no reason. Nancy was afraid, very afraid of him. But she knew that she could get a full confession from them now. They wouldn't be telling her this if they were going to let her live.

Of course, Nancy had been around people who wanted to kill her before. She still vividly remembered the time she'd been tied up in the the old attic with that spider...but this was different. This man was probably insane. And he had killed her mother. Remembering that,she no longer felt fear, but anger. She listened as the Lobs explained the Polks had burned their home for the insurance money, but , as David Lob put it, they kept all their files pertaining to their 'business' in a cabinet, and he had realized that they couldn't take the chance a paper might blow away and be found by police. Unknown to him, Mrs. Polk had made up the story about her dog to get the teenage boy to enter the home. Then they would blame him as an arsonist. Around this time, Nancy her a small cry outside. She waited hopefully, praying it was help, but she eventually had to dismiss it as a bird.

Now David Lob was bragging about his brilliance in hiding all evidence from the wreck that killed Elizabeth Drew, how _enjoyable _it had been hearing how devastated the young 'brat of a lawyer" had been, and how he was going to enjoy hurting Carson again. That got Nancy's attention. "How?" What crazy things was he planing now? David Lob turned to her with an evil smirk, and gave another one of those chilling laughs. "How are we going to hurt your father? By killing you, of course!" Nancy froze, and her eyes widened, realizing, maybe for the first time, what the phrase 'one's heart stopped beating for a second' meant. Certainly it felt like hers was racing.

Dob pulled out a gun, an evil looking type that Nancy was sure was illegal. He gestured to the the wall. "If you would be so kind,Louise.." His wife nodded and drug the chair that Nancy was tied to towards the wall. Nancy fully realized what was happening. Thoughts were racing through her head a mile a minute. _Dad... I should have listened when he told me to drop the case. I wonder what he'll do when Bess and George tell him where I went ? Frank, where's Frank? He could get me out of this. No one knows where I am. This is it. I wonder what heaven's like? _Faces rushed through her mind. _Aunt Eloise, Dad, Bess,George, Frank, Joe. Hannah. _ All her friends she'd made over the years as a detective... David Lob had finished loading the gun. Her pointed it at Nancy. "It was a pleasure, Miss Drew,"he laughed. Nancy squeezed her eyes shut._ Help me, Jesus..._

A shot rang out. White-hot pain, and everything was black.


	12. Chapter 12

Frank and George had watched the entire scene through the grimy window. The man taunting Nancy, then pulling out the gun. Before George's eyes, a scene that would have made an amazing action movie unfolded. Frank had hurled himself through the splintered, ancient door of the shack. The old wood broke under his impact. Thanks to a well timed leap, Frank had landed on top of Lob, flattening him. They grappled for the gun. David Lob managed to fire it once, twice, and it Frank suddenly slumped to the floor. George hadn't realized she was screaming, until she saw the gun on the floor. She snatched it, pointing it at Lob and his wife. "Don't move," she said, surprising herself at how calm she sounded. Quickly she assessed the situation. Nancy's cheek was covered in blood, but George thought maybe the bullet had only grazed her.

She was relieved to see Nancy's eyes flutter open then. Taking in the situation,she suddenly gasped at Frank. "Is he..." George handed her Swiss army knife to Nancy, gesturing that she should cut herself loose. With the gun still trained on the Lobs, she felt for a pulse with her free hand. Bess and Joe, alerted by the shots, rushed in then, gaping at the scene. Bess dialing 911 frantically, and Joe dropped to his knees beside Frank. "He took the bullet for me..." Nancy, emotionally drained by her ordeal, struggled to remain in control of her emotions. Police officers and paramedics arrived then, along with Mr. Drew. Despite Nancy's protesting, they took her to the hospital in one ambulance with Frank in another.

"That's my brother! You've gotta tell me, is he going to be okay?" The emergency personnel ignored Joe's urgent pleading. On the ride to the hospital, Bess was surprisingly calm. She offered to drive for Joe and George, who honestly were too shaken to do much. Carson met them at the hospital entrance, where they found Nancy would need several stitches but was otherwise fine. "Thank God," was all Mr. Drew could say. He could remember another time, at this same hospital, when things hadn't went as well.. But what about Frank? It took Mr. Drew' s reputation as a lawyer and all of Joe's ATAC credentials (desperate times call for desperate measures) to let them in. Even then, Bess and George weren't allowed back. Since Joe's parents were in Bayport, he'd asked Mr Drew to come back in ICU to see Frank with him. Now, following a silent nurse down a white, barren hall, he felt Mr Drew's hand on his shoulder and had never been so appreciative of comfort in his life.

Frank was in an enormous hospital bed that appeared to swallow him. When he saw Joe, he brightened. "Hey, little bro." He attempted to sit up but winced. "How's Nancy and the rest?"He asked weakly. "Nancy needs a few stitches but she's otherwise okay. The girls weren't hurt at all, and the Lobs are in police custody." Joe couldn't express how relieved was when he heard Frank was okay. He swallowed, unable to speak for a second. Nancy came in then, eight stitches on her cheek. She leaned in and gave Frank a sideways hug around all the hospital machinery. They were kissing when a teenage candy striper entered with lunch on a tray. Shocked, she did an about-face and left abruptly. Joe laughed at that.

Mr. Drew followed Nancy into the hall a few minutes later, as visiting hours were over.

"Nancy," he began,"do you know how close I was to losing you?" Shaking his head, he demanded, voice husky with emotion, "Why the _hell_ would you run off and investigate like that?" Nancy suddenly looked angry. "Because you never talk about my mother! Of course I had to find out for myself!" Barely keeping back tears, she stormed away to the cafeteria to meet with Bess and George. Carson pondered her words, and, when they were in the car headed home, they talked. "I'm sorry," Nancy began. Her father shook his head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Nancy. It's painful for me to talk about, and I doubt it ever will get easier. But I shouldn't have kept secrets from you or never spoke of her to you." Nancy soon realized they weren't heading home. They pulled into a cemetery, and Mr. Drew led the way to a headstone with the words Elizabeth Drew marked on it. He put his arm around Nancy. "She would be very proud of you, Nancy." Nancy returned the hug."Thanks, Dad. I think she must be proud of you, too." He looked surprised, almost hopeful.

"Do you really think so?"

Nancy smiled through tears. "I know so."

They stood there, together, for a long time.

- finis -

**Well, this is it. The end of my first fanfiction ever! I just wanted to say thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. Let me know what you think think of this chapter! Review, please!**


End file.
